


All the World's a Stage and My Part is a Sad One

by brehan



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Anguish, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, See Story Notes for Additional Characters, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brehan/pseuds/brehan
Summary: Thomas Jefferson and the Elite Eight fight for justice, honor, and to survive.4.24.18 Note:  Dropped in Character Descriptions for Elite Eight. This is not a new chapter. Rather Chapter 1 will act as a page for tracking information on characters and will be updated as new characters become important.





	1. Character Description of Team Members

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a cast of many. Additional characters include John Adams, John Jay, John Marshall, Isreal Putnam, Patrick Henry; Thomas Paine, John Hancock, Benjamin Rush, Dr. William Shippen; David Hosack, Philip Schuyler; Richard Montgomery; Matthias Ogden; Aaron Odgen, Jonathan Dayton; Anna Marie Lane; Natalie Delage, King George III, Robert Troup, Samuel Adams and many others I hope you find interesting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character descriptions of Elite Eight and their friends and associates. Descriptions will be updated frequently.

**Elite** **Eight**

A group of individuals with special talents chosen because they were the best and brightest from America's law and intelligence agencies. The team has wide range discretion to take on the crimes it deems most suited. Officially the team's line of supervision is through the joint leadership of CIA Director Richard Montgomery, ATF Director George Washington, and FBI Director Henry Knox.

 

**Character Information: The Team**

 

 **Thomas Jefferson** , age 34, gay, black male, is the tall, dark and handsome team lead. Thomas Jefferson was previously the youngest director of the US Marshall Service before being asked to head up the Elite Eight. He is overall responsible for how the team responds to a mission, ultimately the failure or success rests on his shoulders. Thomas has a knack for developing new and unique inventions which he uses to make the team function with the best weapon and technology. Injured in a shootout, he walks with a slight limp and sometimes uses a cane. Close friends with James and Layefette. In a long-term relationship with Aaron Burr.

 **James Madison** , age 31, gay, Middle-Eastern male, who is responsible for surveillance and technology. Previously he served as a top computer logistics expert for the National Security Administration. There isn't a computer he cannot hack or information hidden he cannot find. Close friends with both Thomas and Aaron prior to the creation of the team. Religious intolerance and racial profiling have left him questioning the religion of his birth. Although he is extremely happy and in love with John Laurens, James wonders if such a relationship can work because of their differences.

 **Aaron Burr aka Aaron Franklin** , age 26, bi-sexual Asian-American/Black, the youngest member of the team. He is the team's primary undercover agent. Aaron is a former Navy Seal and CIA agent with a tragic past. A health nut and vegan, his slight build is misleading as he is a master of several Oriental martial arts. After a military mission went wrong, Aaron took a vow against lethal violence, a point of contention with Thomas. When it comes to vehicles, Aaron acts as the team's mechanic, pilot and boat captain. Father of Aaron Burr III (AB), his adopted son of his deceased sister and Theodosia (Teddy) named after one of his closest friends. Burr only found out about Teddy when a letter was found in the deceased mother's handwriting. Orphaned at age two, he was adopted by the mega-conglomerate CEO Benjamin Franklin, now President of the United States.

 **Alexander Hamilton** , age 28, bi-sexual Latino male. Alexander was an attorney-agent with the ATF and acts as the team's field investigator. A master of everything involving legal, finance, and language, Alexander often finds himself handling many different roles as he tracks financial patterns, interprets intercepted messages, and helps to prepare legal documents. Adopted brother of Lafayette and adopted the son of Director George Washington. Father of Phillip Hamilton who he had with Eliza Schuyler. They broke up over Alexander's infidelity and Eliza discovery she was gay. Currently, he is in no relationship but secretly desires Aaron.

 **Gilbert Lafayette** , age 29, straight white male. Second in command, former FBI agent before working as a soldier mercenary for Homeland Security. Master weapons expert, handles all details relating to crimes involving arms and terrorism. Handles any bomb detonations involving the team. Assists Thomas in creating weapons and armaments for the teams use. Willing to act silly for young Teddy who has him wrapped around her little finger. Engaged to fellow team member Angelica Schuyler. Adopted brother of Alexander and adopted son George Washington.

 **John Laurens** , age 29, gay, white Southern male, serves unofficially as the team medic, a role he plays with increased frequency. A CSI agent on loan, he has a knack for chemical and biological analysis. Officially, he works as the chief investigator in all drug-related crimes. Occasionally John goes undercover with Aaron. A bit reckless, Thomas worries about putting him in field work, but he has proven valuable. James Madison’s significant other, they speak frequently of marriage but are hesitant because of their diverse backgrounds. Son of conservative talk show host, Henry Laurens, John is estranged from his father who disapproves of both John's lifestyle and choice of partner.

 **Angelica Schuyle** r, age 28 straight, black, female. She is the only female on the team and the team’s sharpshooter. A former SWAT tactical officer for the Baltimore Police Department, she left when her father became that city’s Chief of Police. Tough as nails, she can handle herself with the best of them. Very protective of her sisters. Alexander and she have a strained relationship as he was married to her sister Eliza before his infidelity. She is engaged to Gilbert.

 **Hercules Mulligan** - age 38, black/Pacific Islander, asexual male. He is the oldest team member and the team's profiler. Often acts as the muscle in undercover missions. Pretty much a teddy bear. Favorite "uncle" to AB and Phillip. Previously a beat cop, he was asked to resign when it was deemed he used excessive force in apprehending a child rapist. It was a trumped-up charge, but the accused had connections. Likes to quote philosophy and inspirational motifs. Hercules enjoys making clothes for the team, especially Aaron who finds it hard to look good while wearing all-natural no-kill items. Rescued from a life of crime at age 15, Hercules turned his life around, got off drugs, stopped shoplifting, and become a role model. Volunteers at the local youth club where he teaches boxing to the underprivileged. Fond of the younger team members, Aaron and Alexander, he acts as their big brother much to Alexander’s delight and Aaron’s annoyance. 

 

**Families and Friends- Aaron Burr**

 

 **Benjamin Franklin** , age 68, black, very successful entrepreneur before jumping into the fray of American politics.  While in his second term as the US Senator from Pennsylvania, he received and accepted the nomination as Vice-President.  He became US President due to the untimely death of his predecessor, Thomas Paine, in his first year of office. Elected overwhelmingly for a full-term, he is in the final year of his Presidency. The godfather of Sarah and Aaron Burr, Jr., Franklin became their adopted father when an explosion killed both Sarah and Aaron's parents and grandparents. At that time, Aaron and Sarah were going by their grandmother's maiden name so few know or associate the orphans with the Burr name.  "Aaron Franklin" was killed in a military operation, Aaron asked him to help set up a new identity and cover story with Aaron Burr being a close family friend to his "deceased son" and the other Franklins.

 **Aaron Burr III** aka "AB", age 8,  blasian-white, adopted son of Aaron Burr, Jr. AB was born Aaron Burr Reeve the son of Tapping Reeve, and Sarah Burr.  Officially goes by Aaron Reeve Franklin as it is known he is the President's grandson, yet few know that adopted father Aaron Franklin is alive. He became an orphan at age six when his parents' space shuttle exploded during takeoff. Expected to originally been operator error or a system malfunction, the cause of the explosion was revealed to be domestic terrorism. Having seen his parents' death on live television, he suffers from anxiety and fears that he may lose his adopted father, Aaron Burr, Jr. as well. Due to complications in birth delivery, AB suffers from moderate non-progressive hearing loss for which he wears hearing aids. Remarkably gifted he has been encouraged by his adopted father to pursue academics, the arts, and sports. AB has embraced his mixed-race background and learning both Hebrew and Taiwanese. Although he is mostly home-schooled, he attends a very exclusive private school once a week for socialization and is currently in fifth grade after skipping two grade levels.  Brother to Theodosia and best friends to Phillip Hamilton.  As the oldest, he is very protective of Theo and Phillip. 

 **Theodosia Burr** , aka Teddy, age 5, blasian, daughter of Aaron Burr.  Officially goes by Theodosia Franklin.  Burr had loved Theo's mother, a black health care nurse who was living in Iraq and offering assistance in the war-torn region. Theo's mother died giving birth to Teddy. Aaron discovered Theo was his daughter when a note was found on the newborn along with a picture of her father.  Aaron did not know the mother was pregnant with his child as he believed the mother was accidentally killed when her village was hit by American operatives. Teddy is precocious and as equally gifted as her brother, AB.  Teddy prefers attending regular classes but is restricted to attended classes on the same day as AB to maximize protection services. She is attending second grade.  Although she placed higher academically, Aaron did not want to place her in a higher grade due to her small stature.  Sister of AB.  Best friends to Amelia, daughter of George Hanover, a national criminal kingpin.  

 **Theodosia Prevost , **age 35, Navajo Indian, is a hot-shot attorney and gay. She is the criminal mastermind George Hanover's private counsel.  Aaron served in the military with her husband Jacques Prevost prior to Jacques' death.  Together Theodosia and Jacques had five children, though all three of her girls were killed in a car accident on the way to a dance recital.  Brought together by tragedy and loss, Aaron and Theo developed a close friendship.  While Theo acts as a surrogate sister to Aaron and surrogate mother to AB and Teddy; Aaron acts a needed older brother to her sons' John Bartow (Bart) and Augustine (Gus). Theo is one of the few close enough to Aaron to know that his father is the President of the United States.  Shares official godparent responsibility for both AB and Teddy with Jonathan Bellemy. She is involved in an on again/off again relationship with Eliza Schuyler.

 **John B** **artow Prevost , **age 16, Navajo- white, is the son of Theodosia Prevost.  Acts as an older brother to AB and Teddy. An academic-athlete scholarship recipient, he acts to the dismay of both Aaron and Alex as a mentor to AB and Phillip Hamilton in their developing of homemade "physics" and "chemistry" experiments.  On a more positive note, John spends time sparring with both AB and Phillip in martial arts.   He is in the junior year of Randolph-Macon Military Academy.  He is very close to his brother and mother  He has already been accepted to West Point seeking to follow in his father's footsteps. He has an aptitude for science and plans to study electrical engineering.  Unofficial godfather to AB. 

 **Augustine Prevost , **age 15, Navajo- white, is the son of Theodosia Prevost.  Diagnosed with sarcoma at age 8, Gus has been in remission for the last three years. He has a close kinship with AB as he understands the hardships of living with a disability having lost a leg to amputation.  He learned ASL and convinced his mother and brother to practice so that AB knew that people other than his immediate family cared for him.  Like his brother, he is also a junior in high school.  He serves as captain of the debate team and on student council. He is often the lead singer in school musicals and works with little Teddy, a natural social butterfly, in acting, singing, and dancing.  Gus believes that his work with Teddy helps keeps the memories of his little sisters alive.   He has decided to follow his mother's career choice and has begun taking college coursework to expedite finishing his college and law degree by age 21.    Unofficial godfather to Teddy.

 **Jonathan Bellemy,** age 30, Chinese-Japanese, bisexual male.  He is the grandson of a Japanese internment camp survivor and fleeing rebel during the Chinese Civil War.  Second generation American, Jonathan has equally embraced America and his Asian heritage. He is a long-term supporter of Taiwan's independence like his parents and was deemed a college radical when trying to educate other Americans of the need to protect the island from the mainland.  During a debate between Princeton and Yale, Jonathan met Aaron.  It was this chance meeting that showed Jonathan that one could work in the system and led to his decision to finish a degree in criminal justice. One thing led to another and Jonathan found himself being asked by the president to provide protective service for Teddy and AB.  Franklin knew only someone who knew Aaron was alive could be trusted for the assignment As AB is known by the public as the President's grandson, the President felt it was imperative to provide him protective service.  As there was little paperwork on Teddy, the President opted to stretch the truth that she was indeed Aaron's daughter and her birth was not discovered until later.  As a special agent, he would need to stay close to Teddy and AB including living with them.  Shares official godparent responsibility for both AB and Teddy with Theodosia.   Jonathan does not like Thomas Jefferson, believing that Aaron is too good for him.   

 **Matthias Odgen** , age 28, and **Aaron** **Ogden** , age 26, both unmarried, Asian-American adopted sons of **Timothy Edwards** , age 45 (widowed),  who took in Aaron's multiple uncles and aunts and fought to adopt both Sarah and Aaron.  The brothers were close friends to Aaron until Timothy Edwards injured Aaron when he was ten.  Franklin forbid Aaron and Sarah from seeing his uncle after.  Like most of America, the Odgen brothers and all those in the Edwards' family believe Aaron was killed in a military operation. 

 **George Hanover** **,** age 40, white, widowed celibate, who does not allow himself to think about his sexuality. "Uncle George" to Bart, Gus, Teddy, and AB, is a crime lord.  Is a major player in both legal "sin" crimes, like gambling and illegal "sin" crimes like prostitution, he has never been caught because of both the work of Theodosia Prevost's legal skills and the fact that most people will not turn against him.  A gentleman criminal, many believe he is part Robin Hood, part Hugh Hefner.  A leading contributor to the orphan's home,  art museum and animal rescue throughout the country, there are a number of schools and institutions bearing his name as recognition.  He plays by strict rules such as no one under 25 can work for him as a call girl and he doesn't allow for pimping.  All his girls receive free education and medical care.  He refuses to traffic in drugs, rather seeking to set up legal marijuana sell emporiums.   A widower, he never remarried, after his wife's death in the same car accident as the young Prevost daughters. He is the father of seven children, the youngest being Teddy's best friend. Theodosia was his wife's closest friend. He has a close affinity for both Theodosia and Aaron, who he treats like his adopted brother and sister.  He has no knowledge of Aaron Burr's relationship with the President or with the Franklin grandchildren, believing Aaron to be merely a friend of the Franklin family.   Both Jefferson and President Franklin are concerned with Aaron's close friendship to Hanover, but have slowly came around to liking him after his actions led to the rescue of Aaron and Laurens in a previous mission that went wrong.

 


	2. So the story begins...

Looking at the blood on his hands, Thomas wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, or better yet just smash his fists on the wall. This wasn't supposed to happen. His men were not supposed to be bleeding out in hospital triage rooms while he sat there in pristine white-walled corridors staring aimlessly at the dark blue swinging doors willing them to open. Thomas was certain if he waited too much longer, he would go insane.

His thoughts rambled. He needed answers. How long had he been sitting there, how long with no answer? Not a word. He needed to know. _God, how he needed to know._

Someone was speaking to him. A soft voice permeated his overwrought mind. “Sir, sir.”

A young nurse was at his side. Making eye contact, enough to acknowledge her presence, Thomas softly responded with a barely audible yes.

“Sir, I was wondering if you wanted to wash up a little. There is a shower in the Doctor’s Lounge. I can get you some scrubs to change into so…” Her sentence faded, there was little need to broach the obvious, he was covered in blood.

Thomas nodded, getting up from his seat. His eyes briefly landed on her name tag, A. Lane, RN.

Numbly, Thomas followed her through the sea of others waiting, his eyes roaming across the people each lost in their own private prison of pain. An elderly couple was quietly praying. A young mother was wringing her hands. On and on he walked through throngs of people all as lost as Thomas felt.

Pulling out a set of keys, Nurse Lane unlocked the door, opening, “Here we are, sir.” Stepping in, she started searching through drawers and cabinets, “Let me get you something to clean-up with and wear.”

“Thank you, ma’am. Regardless of what was happening around him, Thomas was a southern gentleman, manners embedded from birth taking over subconsciously.

The nurse couldn’t help but cast a glance at him, in the bustle of the city, it was getting rare to find a man who still knew courtesy. It was refreshing. “Here, you are, I think these clothes should work,” handing the items to Thomas.

Reaching out, Thomas took the items handed to him, “Thank you.”

“The shower is behind you. The door can be locked from the inside. An occupied sign will appear on the other side, so no one will disturb you. Take as long as you need.” Turning to leave, she started toward the door. Thomas moved with her, following as she went.

Gently asking as she turned the knob on the door, “Can you find your way back to the waiting area?”

Thomas didn’t answer. Thomas wasn’t sure. _Could he?_

Patting Thomas' forearm, the nurse continues, “That’s okay, don’t worry. When you leave here, there is a nurse’s station just off to your right. I am sure if you ask someone there, they will walk back to Emergency.”  
.  
As she turned to leave, Thomas' voice stopped her, “Ma’am, before you go, do you have any word on my men?”

“Um, not much, Mr. Jefferson. Really, all I know is that your men have moved from triage to emergency treatment rooms. I am sure when more is known, the doctors assigned to their cases will let you know something. It may be a little while though, so if you need anything from me or the other nurses, please let us know.”

Lifting the clothes in hands up, in a gesture to acknowledge, “Again, thank you, ma’am… for your help.”

“No problem, sir.” Turning she left.

Thomas clicked the lock and looked at the items in his hand. Scrubs laid on a bed of towels. A washcloth, bar of soap, bottle of shampoo, a packaged t-shirt and large men’s boxer briefs completed the bundle. Doctors often got dirty, it wasn’t strange for them to need a change of clothes. Such logic did nothing to prevent Thomas from wondering if he was being treated differently. True, as law enforcement, hospital staff often showed a deference to their fellow responders. Still, was it more? Was it the fact that Thomas knew people in high places? Or that one of his men was the son of the person who held the highest position of all? 

The answer to the last question, a likely no. The sire's identity had been kept hidden. It had been too dangerous to disclose, would it be revealed now? Such knowledge could destroy the team; if today had not already sent it to its demise. But was that a risk the President was willing to make for his son? Thoms knew that answer as well. He knew both the father and son,  Like father, like son, a prodigy of a polymath, both more than willing to give up everything for family and for what they believe is for the best. 

 _My God, the President, what was he going to say to him? How was he going the explain that his son may be dying, or …. already dead? No, no, no, don’t think that way,_ Thomas berated himself. _He was going to live, he has to live. I am in love with him._

Stepping into the shower, Thomas blasted the water straight to hot, as if the scorching stream of water could wash away some of the pain, just some of the last three hours of turmoil that crashed into him.

With vigor, Thomas scrubbed the blood, grime, and dust away. Plastered dirt from the rubbish that was once a building stained coppered as it mixed with the blood of men he called friends. His hands stung from being rubbed raw as he frantically worked to pull Laurens from underneath the broken boards of debris. Coagulated gore-streaked across his chest where he pulled Alexander to safety as screaming sirens were heard in the distance and he prayed they would make it on time. Thomas looked down at his legs, his thighs were thickly caked in Aaron’s lifeblood as Aaron bleed out.

His mind spun and whirled faster and faster, images replayed. Thoughts of his team faded in and out, turned on their side and came back to the forefront of his tired mind.

Angelica tough as nails, and tender as velvet, standing quiet, shock on her face as the time stood then started again in slow motion as a rumbling sound echoed, and the building caved in and then spread out onto itself.

  
James, quiet and forever understanding, too far away to see, rushing forward, anguished, a cry on his lips, his lover trapped inside- a commonality Thomas and he shared. Thomas could feel James' fear, radiating. Thomas held such unspeakable fear, too. 

Thomas' thoughts turned to those inside.

Lee and Troup, never really a part of the family, but Thomas nevertheless felt regret knowing that they willingly went without protest into what might be their deaths. Thomas would forever be grateful.

Thomas could still remember the last words spoken to Laurens. John was right. Thomas didn’t deserve the friendship and love, and perhaps not even the respect of his men. But he knew that John, brave stupid John, would be the first to risk all for any of them.

 _My brother Laf,_ Thomas thought, more brother than if shared blood ran through their veins. Lafayette, the team’s second, _will my last memory be the sadness mirrored in your eyes_.

Hamilton...no, never just Hamilton. Regardless, of the tear in their friendship, always Alexander. An unspoken prayer, Alexander, _come back and fight me for what I know is mine_.

Lastly, Thomas could not help but think of why this was happening, of the two men that the team sacrificed themselves to save.

Their profiler, Hercules, a giant of a man, and not just in size. His tall muscular frame belied the gentle nature of the man his team admirably and teasingly called "Mom". A protective nature that had Thomas worrying constantly that Hercules would throw himself in front of a bullet to save one of his own.

Finally, Thomas allowed his thoughts to turn to the one person he fought so hard not to think about, “Aaron, my love,” he faintly whispered. For the first time today, Thomas cried.


	3. To Friends We Hail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want the story to be fun enough to leave little Easter eggs for later. I won't necessarily tell you what the easter egg is, that's half the fun.  
> So did you guess who the President was based on the first chapter's Easter Egg and whose his son? Bonus: points if can quote the specific Easter egg.

The shower did not help. Thomas did not feel clean. All he felt was chilled, a chill that buried into one's bones, a chill that grabbed and held tight. The kind of coldness that dug deep as if it would never let you go.

Thomas eyed his blood-soaked discarded clothes. He had made a habit of keeping little on his person, a smart idea in his line of work. Reaching into his inner jacket pocket, he pulled out a small silvertone case; it had in it all he needed, a small spare for his SUV and a special touch activated secondary agency badge.

Wadding up the stained garments, the clothing was nothing more than the ruined wreckage of mistakes he had made, mistakes he was not ready to face. There was nothing worth saving, nothing he wanted to. Thomas threw them in the trash receptacle with such force that the door to the opening slammed back into his knuckles adding a small cut. The protocol might dictate that they are kept as part of the evidence to a crime. _To hell with protocol._

Thomas knew he should head back to the Emergency waiting area. He couldn’t yet. He was not ready to meet the endless questioning by multiple agency directors who would bombard him wanting answers. Answers that he just did not have. Worse, Thomas was not ready for the families and loved ones with questioning tearful eyes. So, he did what anyone who could not yet face the world did, he searched for a place of sanctity. 

Having walked briskly to the parking lot, Thomas stood in front of the new 2018 maroon Escalade. Running his hand over the exterior side, he thought back to when he purchased it. He had gotten it for Aaron, an early Christmas gift. Thomas had insisted that when Aaron and he started dating, they needed a bigger vehicle. He had tried to reason, “Aaron, I am not just dating you, I am inheriting a family.” Aaron resisted and for two years, Aaron continued to drive his 2014 fire red Mercedes Benz AMG GT, a cross between practical and sportster. Aaron’s argued that an SUV made no sense for his work, as an undercover agent he had to look the part. “Honestly, Thomas, no drug dealer would be caught dead in such a family mobile.” As a compromise, Aaron allowed Thomas to splurge and Thomas let Aaron continue to use his little coupe as his cover vehicle. 

After Aaron left him, Thomas couldn’t bring himself to quit driving it. At first, Thomas drove it as a crutch, wisps of Aaron’s cologne bought back happier days. As time went by and smells faded, Thomas drove it because he simply refused to move on.

Unlocking the vehicle, Thomas’s eyes skimmed over the blood-streaked seats. Reaching under the seat, tucked tight, he pulled out a small utility bag. Aaron, always prepared, insisted Thomas keep a small bag of what Aaron had in all seriousness stated as “just the bare essentials one should always have with them.”  Inside were the usual, smartphone, charger; then there were the more Aaronique’s items, only someone so organized and compulsive obsessive as Aaron would find absolutely necessary from a trail mix bar to a pocket knife with over 25 functions. All items neatly placed in specially designated pockets and pouches. When Aaron gave it to him, Thomas laughed; Aaron just grinned back knowingly.  Thomas absolutely adored Aaron despite Aaron being overly cautious and Aaron knew it. 

Removing the smartphone, Jefferson hit 2, speed dialing to his closest friend.

“Yes.” The voice that responded sounded drained.

“Hello, Jemmy”.Thomas’ own voice hollow and empty.

“Thomas”, James Madison's voice echoed back no emotion obvious in his tone, except strained, struggling.

“Where are you?” Thomas' voice sounded as lost as a small child, inquiring to where his mother was.

James signed. He knew Thomas when he got like this, lost, frightened, feeling alone. "I just left the scene about 10 minutes ago. Angelica said she would stay and oversee the investigation. Make sure the locals didn’t mess it up."

Thomas cringed. Knowing Angelica she said that last part out loud. Either the locals were bending over backward to get everything she needed or they were playing hardball with their authority to keep her away. Regardless, Thomas knew at some point he would have smooth ruffled emotions.

Fiddling with the phone in his hand, before responding, knowing that James would wait. “So are you heading this way?” Thomas hoped that Jemmy was, he could use a friend right now.

“Um, no, not yet TJ,". James paused,“ We found John’s body cam in the blast. It is pretty damaged but I want to see if I can get any video we can use.”

Thomas knew what that meant. John’s camera, sewed into his jacket, was found. The force must have been strong enough to rip John’s jacket, tearing it away from his body. Given such force, what could it have done to the man inside the jacket? “Jem, maybe you should let someone else do that," Thomas started to say.

“No," James interrupted, again pausing, the words he had to say were important. “No, the information it contains could be crucial. Listen, Thomas, the camera is severely mingled, it is going take someone with special skills to get the information.”

James was a genius when it came to ferreting out computer data. If anyone could get the information on the video, it was James. Still, Thomas wanted James to be there with him, to be there when they heard news on John, to be there for John, when, not if, he opened his eyes. “James, maybe you could bring the equipment to the hospital. We could set you up in a room. You know to be here when John wakes up."

“No, please, Thomas.” Madison’s words were measured, as if what he was asking was an imaginary lifeline to his control, “ I think I’ll be able to get the video to work, I am close. I want to see this through. At least a little while longer. For the people, we are sworn to protect. I want to get you the answers that you need. Plus, I owe it to John. He would want me to do this. I can hear him telling me “let’s make sure this gets done right.’”

“Okay,” Thomas knew James was right, deep down he knew. He justed did not agree.  He didn’t want to argue with James. He didn’t have the strength. A pregnant pause before Thomas continued, “Jem, the reason I called, I wanted to know how you were doing?”

“To be honest, I don’t know. I am not sure how I feel, numb, angry, bitter. Name an emotion. When I close my eyes, I keep seeing the building dust spewing like flames. God, Thomas, what am I going to do, I can’t lose John’”. Madison’s voice was weepy and broken.

‘I know.” Thomas wanted to say more, to tell Madison, John would be alright. But he couldn’t, he wouldn’t make false platitudes just to ease the suffering.

“And Aaron, what about him. “ James cried, “I have known him since he was a kid. He’s like my baby brother.”

Thomas hummed. Aaron and James were close, almost as close as James and him. Thomas should have known seeing Aaron ashen and blue on the ground would affect James. 

“And you, Thomas, how are you doing?

“I guess as good as one can expect." It really wasn't an answer. Thomas was being evasive.

James Madison knew an evasive Thomas was a Thomas going into his own headspace. Something the team could not afford. "The President, have you spoke with him yet?" James inquired.  He needed to get Thomas to focus, to do something, anything. 

"No, not yet. I didn’t have my phone on me. You were the first person I called." Even to Thomas, the explanation sounded like an excuse.

"You know you will need to talk to him?"

Thomas inwardly shuddered, ‘I know. I can’t, not just yet. I don’t know what to say, where to even start.”

“He thinks of you like a son, ya know,” James countered, “ Or at least the son-in-law he expects to have someday. Even with everything that happened between Aaron and you."

James was only a handful that knew who Aaron’s father was. Except for Thomas, not even the rest of the team knew.  Of course, the children knew; they were very close to their grandfather. Aaron was good at not being noticed, not stirring up controversy. To most, simply telling them he was an orphan was enough to stop a conversation.  But at college, James had been entrusted as the one friend to keep an eye on the younger lad. Although Aaron went be his birth name, James had caught a glimpse of the multi-millionaire innovative CEO. There had been so much tenderness in his eyes when Aaron delivered that years’ Valedictorian address, tenderness only a father could show. By the time Aaron was eighteen, he figured out a way to get lost in the system. When a noisy reporter began to ask questions, they were simply told he had been killed in action, another patriotic Senator’s son whose life was cut too short.  

"Really?" surprise evident in his voice. Thomas never thought the President liked him much.  Actually, he was certain that the man hated him.

"Come on, Ben is a hard man to get to know what he believes. But he is an easy man to know what he feels. The man's an open book.  If he didn't like you, you'd know it. Moreover, Aaron would have broken up with you. They are very close; he does take honor thy father quite seriously."

"Hah," Thomas scoffed, "He already has."

"Thomas, none us believe that Aaron and you are through. I know Aaron too well, I know he doesn’t give away his heart easily. And when he does, he certainly would not throw away his love on some silly disagreement. I believe that. You need to believe it, too."

"James, what if I never get the chance to tell him how I really feel. What if I never get to say I am sorry for being a fool."

"TJ, I am sure he already knows, not about you being a fool. Though Aaron is pretty smart, he might have figured that out a while ago too."  James was never good in tough situations and levity was not his strong suit. He was tired. He had work to do, but he would try anything to get Thomas functioning well enough to do his job.  

James had to tell him, he had to break a confidence, disclose the conversation he had in private. It was for the better good. “Listen, I was not supposed to tell you this, Aaron asked me not to. But I think you need to know. Before Aaron went undercover, he came to me asking for advice. He told me he wanted to make it work, to try to be with you again.”

For a while, that was all Thomas wanted to hear. To know that somehow Aaron was willing to forgive; that they could somehow get past it all and be together. Thomas had wanted another chance. But not now. In a few short minutes, Thomas Jefferson’s life had turned upside down and now all he asked was for Aaron to continue to live. “Thank you, James, thank you for telling me. But all truthfulness, it doesn't matter anymore. All  I want now is for Aaron to be okay. I would give up everything even my happiness for Aaron to be alright."

“Yes, I know Tommy. I know." James tried to placate him, "Tommy, listen, I need to hang-up Angelica should be getting back with the evidence bags from the hospital. Hopefully, I can get some video from the other body cams.

Thomas was reluctant to hang up, but James was right.  There was work to be done. "Okay, bye Jemmy."

"Bye, Thomas, I’ll see you soon."

Madison’s call left Jefferson with even less desire to return to the Emergency waiting area.

The call should have been calming and yet, it did little to help. He decided he should scroll through his cell phones call history, maybe his voicemails. Perhaps this would prepare him for that he was going to face when he stepped back into the building. Thirty-two missed messages. Fifteen voice messages. It had only been two hours since the explosion. This would only be the tip of what he knew was to come. Looking until he found what he hoped would be one of the more friendly voicemails, he opened it.

“ _Thomas, This is Angie. What a fucking mess, huh? I am almost done helping at the investigation site. I have managed to get it corded off and a promise from local law enforcement not to dick anything up. Basically, they are going to leave it alone for our FBI and ATF boys. I also wanted to let you know, I went ahead and called the hospital. Wanted them to make sure they keep everything. They promised they would put everything in separate plastic bags and tag by name. I did have to get some fingerprint kits. There is always some good intention nurse or EMT who opts not to wear gloves and leave their fingerprints all over some piece of vital evidence. Didn’t get any arguments though, they agreed without a fight. Guess, having the president’s son in your care took all the bite away. Knew having Aaron on the team would be good for something. Some local cops are collecting them and they should be ready when I pick up the evidence bags in about an hour. Not sure if I will see you then though as they are being kept securely in the Chief of Security’s office. But after I drop everything off with James, I am heading back to the hospital. I'll see you soon."_

Thomas recognized Angelica Schuyler foul language and sharp straight to the point message for what it was, a coping mechanism. When things got tough, Angelica doubled-down. She got serious, a true professional who did not let her own personal hell affect the job she had to do. Gilbert was lucky to have found her, they rounded each other nicely. Gilbert’s easy-going temperament softening her rough edges and her straight-shooting adding credence to his words.

Not for the first time today, Thomas was thanking the powers that be for the team he had. James, although devoted to the lover, knew that he had a job to do first. Angelica ready to take on anyone and everyone to make sure all that was needed was done and done right. 

Thomas looked at his phone. He knew that most of the other calls could wait. Contemplating how many of the calls could he simply just ignore and not be rolled out of his job, he pondered. Washington, Montgomery, Greene were all Directors, men who could easily see Thomas to the door and forcefully kick him out. Thomas decided he would take his chances. If they wanted his head, they could take it. Hell, he might even offer it to them as repentance.

So Thomas decided he would ignore all the calls, all but one. When the receiver clicked, Thomas spoke without preamble, “Mr. President, it’s Thomas “ The call didn’t last long and if you asked Thomas he would claim he did not remember most of it. What he did remember distinctly was the President’s voice, steady and reassuring, saying he had made some calls and would be at the hospital shortly.

Dr. Benjamin Franklin, pantomath, person extraordinaire, President of the United States, was coming to wait and worry. He would be there to help Thomas find the strength he needed, be there for his grandchildren to understand the cruelty of life, and if God was merciful, President Franklin would be there to help his beloved adopted son, one Aaron Burr Franklin, find his way back to the family that loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Factoid: Aaron Burr Sr. was a graduate of Yale at 19 graduating first in his class. He taught mathematics, languages, and surveying as well as serving as the President of Princeton. Along with Jonathan Edwards and others, Burr established College of New Jersey (Princeton) as a way for religious dissenters to receive an education while freely practicing their beliefs He willingly forfeited the first three years of his salary during his presidency to ensure Princeton was financially successful. Despite his belief in freedom of education, he was also a slaveholder. In the same year as Aaron Jr., birth Aaron Sr. purchased as a slave named Ceasar. As a slave owner, he no little about except that he built a covered walkway from the kitchen to the outside meat house so they would spend less time walking in the cold. At the time of his death, Aaron Sr.'s will mentions the value of three enslaved. 
> 
> Jonathan Edwards started Yale at age 13. (Jr obviously was not the only prodigy of the family). Although known for his Sinners in the Hands of an Angry God, Edwards also published works on philosophy, psychology, science, and spiders (yes, spiders I know). Some historians have argued that we have yet to understand some of Edwards' ideas on the mind, being so advanced and way before their time. He, too, was a slaveholder. His own son Jonathan Edwards, Jr. was an early abolitionist as well as one who fought for the rights of Indians, both ideas that nephew Aaron expounded even though he owned slaves as well. (After another chapter, I will add more about both.)
> 
> Although the younger Aaron Burr had only little to say (except for Monroe for which he wrote quite a lengthy diatribe) about most the Founding Fathers, he actually did express his fondness for Benjamin Franklin.


End file.
